Miglitol (Glyset) is an oral alpha glucosidase inhibitor. Miglitol acts by a reversible inhibitor of membrane-bound intestinal xcex1-glucoside hydrolase enzymes. Membrane intestinal xcex1-glucosidases hydrolyze oligosaccharides and disaccharides to glucose and other monosaccharides in the brush border of the small intestine. It has minimal inhibitory effect against lactase and would therefore not be expected to induce the symptoms of lactase intolerance. The weight gain or loss for an individual is essentially the difference between the calories absorbed and the calories burned.
Miglitol exerts its effect by blocking the absorption of carbohydrates. The difference between calories digested and the calories excreted (not absorbed due to the action of miglitol) will be the net loss or weight for that particular meal (or lower than expected weight gain). Miglitol does not affect the digestion of proteins or fats. To produce its desired effect, the diet must contain carbohydrate above the monosaccharide level. The use of miglitol represents a major breakthrough in the field of weight control, etc., as listed in the claims by blocking the digestion of ingested carbohydrates. Treatment with miglitol represents a relatively safe method for weight control. The side effects are minimal and are listed in the 2000 Physician""s Desk Reference. The use of miglitol for weight control is a much safer method than has been previously used.
The use of miglitol has up to the present time been limited to the treatment of Type II diabetes and is currently marketed under the name Glyset by Pharmacia Corporation. The present invention is the new use of miglitol for weight control. The prevention of weight gain, for weight loss and for the prevention and treatment of obesity. The mechanism of action of miglitol is explained under the Background of the Invention pages. Miglitol is currently marketed under the name Glyset by Pharmacia Corporation in doses of 25 mg., 50 mg. and 100 mg tablets. To exert its effect as per the present invention (new use of known drug miglitol), the drug must be ingested with the meal being consumed. Currently, the drug is by prescription only and dosage will be determined by the prescribing physician and the clinical response of the patient. Dosage will range from 25 mg to 200 mg per ingested meal. The drug may also be administered by incorporation into a wafer or be mixed with certain foods to reduce the amount of carbohydrate absorbed (e.g. in carbohydrate rich foods).